Father's Day With Uncle Jim
by Marymel
Summary: Jim thinks he'll spend Father's Day alone, but Tina and Eli have other plans.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **I thought it would be cool for a Father's Day story with Jim and Eli. Of course, they'd hang out with Spot, too. Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Jim Brass woke up and grumbled softly. He really didn't want to face the day at all, considering what day it was. He knew it was Father's Day. He knew deep down he wasn't responsible for anything Nancy did to turn Ellie into the person she became and he wasn't responsible for anything his daughter did. But she was still his daughter. He still loved her and was trying to break down bridges between them even though she did everything in the past to burn them.

He'd just poured himself a cup of coffee when there was a knock at the door. He groaned softly and looked out the front window and saw his and Eli's Dalmatian dog Spot. He narrowed his eyebrows and opened the door. As soon as he did, Spot jumped up and licked his face.

"Oh!" Jim said in surprise. "Good morning to you, too."

"Hi, Uncle Jim!" Eli happily said.

Tina smiled as the gruff detective pet the dog and chatted with Eli.

Jim smiled softly at Tina. "Everything okay?"

"I got a call in to work," Tina said. "And Eli was wondering if you wanted to go to the park."

Jim sighed softly. Before he could answer, Eli said, "I got Spot a new Frisbee! We can try it out at the park!"

"I'm sorry it's so short notice," Tina said. "But..."

"No, no. It's fine," Jim said. He smiled as Eli pet the dog. "Give me a minute and we'll go."

Tina hugged Jim. "Thanks." She hugged her son. "Don't wear them out too much, okay?"

Eli laughed. "Yeah."

"I'll call later. I love you."

"Love you!"

Jim said goodbye to Tina and watched with Eli and Spot as she drove away. The detective smiled at the inquisitive, beautiful boy who reminded him so much of his father. "You had breakfast?"

"Yeah," Eli answered. "Mom let me have some cereal."

"Well, how about I go to that little diner on Main Street and get some breakfast? Maybe pick up something for Spot?"

Eli giggled when Spot perked up at the mention of food. "Yeah. My mom always lets him have extra bacon."

They drove to a favorite diner and picked up some breakfast. True to his word, Jim made sure to get extra bacon for the dog.

When they arrived at the park, they sat down at one of the tables and enjoyed their food. Spot faithfully sat between Jim and Eli at the table, hoping they'd drop some food. When Eli offered him a bite of bacon, the dog smiled and wagged his tail. Eli laughed when he heard Spot's tail thumping on the ground as the dog happily took the food.

Jim couldn't stop smiling at the sight of Warrick's son and the dog. Even if he didn't like being woke up, he loved getting to spend the day with them.

They ate and played with Spot for a while. Eli's laughter carried through the park as the dog caught the Frisbee and ran around and played.

"Man, he's really gotten big," Jim said as he looked at the dog. He and Eli remembered when they adopted him as a puppy after Doc Robbins and his wife fostered him. Now he was a full grown dog who loved to play with his friends and their dogs.

"Yeah," Eli said with a wide smile. "Used to be he'd be too small to jump on my bed, and now he takes up almost the whole thing!"

Jim laughed. Spot ran up to them and happily got petted by his family.

When it was time to go back to Jim's house to meet Tina when she got off work, Eli looked sad. Jim gently rubbed his shoulder. "What's up?"

Eli looked up at the detective. "Uncle Jim, I gotta tell you something."

Jim frowned slightly. "What's wrong, pal?"

Eli shrugged and took a deep breath. "Mom didn't have to work today."

"Well...what's wrong with that?" Jim asked.

Eli looked up at the man who was like a father to him. "I didn't want you to be by yourself today. It's Father's Day, and you and Uncle Nicky and Uncle Greg are like my dads."

Jim smiled softly and found himself fighting tears. Eli knew nothing of his strained relationship with his daughter, he just loved spending time with his Uncle Jim. "So you just wanted to spend the day with me, huh?"

"Mom said you might be sad today," Eli explained. "And I didn't want you to be sad, so I told her I should spend the day with you. Are you mad?"

Jim smiled at the thoughtful boy who looked so much like his dad. "I'm not mad at all. In fact, I like this way more than you know. Thank you." He gave Eli a one-armed hug.

Eli smiled up at Jim. "Cool!"

Spot whined and looked at his friends and Jim gently patted the dog's head. "I am so glad you and Spot wanted to be with me today," he said honestly.

"Me too," Eli said with a smile.

Tina met them at Jim's house and smiled at the sight of her son with the detective who was a great friend to Warrick. She waved as they got out of Jim's car.

"Hi, mom!" Eli shouted.

Spot ran up to Tina and wagged his tail as she pet him. "Did you guys have a good day?"

Jim smiled at Eli. "We had a great day," he said.

Tina smiled at the man who was a great friend to Warrick and had become a close friend to her as well. "I'm sorry this was short notice, but..."

"Eli didn't want me to be alone on Father's Day?" Jim said with a soft smile. Tina smirked at her son, who was happily playing with Spot. Jim chuckled softly. "Eli told me."

Tina put her hand on Jim's arm. "He said you shouldn't be alone today. And I thought he was right."

Jim smiled at the young boy who'd become his family. "He was," Jim said softly. "I think...I think we had a great Father's Day."

 **The End.**


End file.
